The Twisted Triangle
by syrifkedzior
Summary: Angela spent time with Jiraiya,who fell in love with her. But when a new guy comes along will Jiraiya be able to keep Angela with him or lose her,and watch on the is is dedicated to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of Naruto) It was my senior year in high school and the school year just began. I had got my schedule just a couple of days ago and I do not know where any of my classes where. Lucky, for me a man with spiky white hair came up and asked if I knew where Room 251 was. "Wait Room 251 you mean for science?" I said in shock. "Yes do you have the same class?" the guy asked. "Yes do you mind if I walk to class with you?" "I would love to and my name is Jiraiya by the way" Jiraiya said smiling. "Oh my name is Angela Duong are you a senior also?" "Yes I look forward to being in class with you." We reached the door of our first block class. Jiraiya opened the door and I walked through it. The teacher was a male, behind him was a white board with Mr. Nayashi. Mr. Nayashi had short, spiky blonde hair with green eyes. In the room there was desks that sat three people. Of course Jiraiya and I sat together there was a lot of girls that sat together, so did the boys. All the other desks were filled except ours, we had one seat left open. I was kind of of happy about that. "Okay class we will go around the room and tell everyone about yourself I will go first. My name is Karuto Nayashi and I have been teaching for five years now, my favorite color is blue. Now who wants to go first?" As soon has he finished talking a female shot her hand up. "Okay you may go then the rest of your table". All of the other girls had a death glare to the female who raised her hand. The female stood up and said "My name is Sashi Kumo and I like manga and anime." Sashi had short green hair and blue eyes. The girl with long black hair and green eyes stood up and said "My name is Anaru Tarushi and I like dark, creepy things." As she sat down all the guys looked at her with shock. The female with blue hair and gray eyes stood up "My name is Ortuko Jinato, and I like to write and draw." She then sat back down. The next table to go was a boys' table. One for boys rose and said "My name is Maruku Drana and I like well females." All the guys nodded. Maruku had short spiky black hair with deep blue eyes. Next was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes "My name is Kichito Sharto and I like playing video games." This went on until we reached Jiraiya and mine table. Jiraiya stood up and said "My name is Jiraiya and my likes are frogs." He said with a smile while some of the girls made a yuck face. I then stood up and said "My name is Angela Duong and my likes are anime and manga." As I sat down Mr. Nayashi said "Alright now that we now know each other open your books to page 110." I pulled out a text book and turned to page 110. Looking over to Jiraiya I saw that he had wrote a note on a piece of paper and he looked up at me. He then slid the note next to me. When Mr. Nayashi turned to write something on the board I began to read it. "Angela, how are you?" it read. I took out a pencil and wrote "I am bored what about you?" then slid the note next to him. Mr. Nayashi then said "We need to cover the safety rules before we begin anything else." I then noticed that there was a light tap on my arm from Jiriaya. I looked down to see the note, then slid it underneath my book. Mr. Nayahsi was reading the text out of the book. I unfolded the paper to read "I AM SO BORED! :(". I looked at him and he gave me a smile. I began to write him "So what do you want to do?" Passing the note back and I heard Maruku's voice say to Kichito "What do you think about the girls here?" "Man I like the one with the short black hair and blue eyes. Too bad she is sitting next to a guy." "I know she looks so pretty" as they said this I looked over in their direction. They both were looking at me. I turned my head back to the board and I noticed that Jiraiya passed the note back. It said "I have an idea which will make those guys mad. ;)" I smiled and wrote "What is it?" and then passed the note back. Jiraiya then slid his hand on top on my leg that was closest to him. Maruku and Kichito saw this and their faces was filled with anger. I then put me hand over his and he smiled. The bell rung and everyone began to pack up. Maruku and Kichito walked over to Jiraiya then they pushed him. Jiraiya walked out the door when Maruku kicked him. That was when Jiraiya took off his bag and threw a punch. Jiraiya hit Maruku in the face making him go into the lockers. I grabbed Jiraiya's arm and pulled him away. We walked to our next blocks. *Hours later* The final bell went off and I made my way outside to head home. I was able to walk home and Jiraiya came up to me. He slung me over his shoulders and began to walk. He carried me until we got off school's property. He set me down and I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Hey!" Jiraiya said playfully."Do not make me pick you up again missy." I looked down at me feet and said "Okay fine" He walked me home when I was making my way up the stairs I tripped and fell. Jiraiya caught me and told me I should be careful. I walked in my house thinking about how the first day of school went. 


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own any of Naruto) I was getting ready for bed when a though came into my mind. Does Jiraiya really like me? He is kind of cute. I am so happy I have him in my classes. I changed into my bed clothes and went to bed. I woke up to my alarm going off. I turned it off and got ready. I grabbed a wifebeater, blue skinny jeans, and some boots. I then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on I removed my clothing and took my shower. The steam felt nice on my skin and I grabbed a towel to dry off. Then I started to put on my clothing, then brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. After I finished getting ready I got some breakfast and grabbed my bag. As I reached for the door knob there was a sudden knock. It was Maruku wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt and converses. "Oh hey Angela how are you, by the way you look beautiful." He said looking at me. "What do you want Maruku?!" "You, I hate seeing you with him" He grinned. Jiraiya walked up and shoved Maruku out of the way. Jiraiya put one of his arms behind my back pulling me closer to his side. "Oh hey Maruku, I was about to walk me girlfriend to school." I looked up at Jiraiya and saw Maruku start to get angry. Maruku then left and Jiraiya looked down at me and said "I do not think he will messing with you again". I turned to lock the door and started to walk to school with Jiraiya. When we arrived at school the bell rung and went went to our classes. Mr. Nayashi told us that we will be doing a disection and we will work with our table. "You guys will be cutting open a frog." Jiraiya looked happy but he was looking at Maruku. I whispered in his ear "Hey do not let them get you mad please". He then turned and said "I promise" He then grabbed my hand and held it. Mr. Nayashi handed us our frog and Jiraiya had the scalpel. We had a book to show us how to do it. Jiraiya started to copy the diagram and cutter into the frog. The guts of the frog came out. When we finished we had to wash our hands and then the bell rung. Everyone went to their next block. The day went by fast until PE my last block. We was going to play soccer and I was never good at it. I went down to the changing room and changed into my PE gear. Mrs. Jarushi told us we had a new student. "His name is Kakashi and he will join us for the rest of the semster." Kakashi had spiky gray hair and black eyes. He looked so hot and he walked over to me. "Hi my name is Kakashi do you know what we are going to do today?" "We are going to do soccer and my name is Angela." "Hi Angela I like your hair." As he told me I was blushing. "Thank you I like yours also" I said looking into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. "Your welcome so lets get started." We was going to work in pairs working on how to pass the ball between each other. I watched Kakashi as all his moves flowed together, then he passed the ball to me. I passed the ball back to Kakashi. *Thirty Minutes Later* The bell had rung and I went outside and I saw Jiraiya who saw Kakashi. "My name is Jiraiya" "Hello, my name is Kakashi I just moved here." 


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any of Naruto) Jiraiya's POV *Who the hell is this guy, thinking he can take Angela away from me! I saw her first I want her to be mine. I do not want this new guy coming and sweeping her off her feet. I already have to deal with Maruku and what every his name is now I have another guy to worry about. Damn you Kakashi!* I reached out to shake Kakashi's hand and said "Hi my name is Jiraiya, nice to meet you Kakashi." "Hello Jiraiya nice to meet you also, so Angela told me about you." *Oh she did this must be good, Ha take that you Kakashi* "She told me you punched a guy because he talked bad about Angela, that is really nice of you Jiraiya." Kakashi let out a smile. "Thank you oh Angela can you help me with my science homework?" "Yes Jiraiya I can anything for a friend" Angela said. *What just happened I got label a friend no she just said that a dagger just went through my heart.* "Thank you, it would mean a lot you are a good friend also". I said with a smile. Kakashi's POV *Why does Jiraiya look at with so much anger. It must be he is in love with Angela, I mean she looked shunning.* "Hey Angela can you help me with my math please?" "Yes I will help you Kakashi I can not have you failing now can I?" Angela said with a smile. "Do you guys want to study at my house?" "Sure" said Jiraiya. "Yes is that okay?" I said "Okay come on" She turned and started walking I then saw Jiraiya get on the left side of her. Then I got to stay on the right side of her. We walked into her house and I saw Angela and Jiraiya set their book bags on the table. I walked over and started to take out my math work. Jiraiya took out his science work and his book. *I think this will be the best time to study, it might be better if I could get Angela alone so we could study* Angela's POV *I do not know what is going on with Kakashi and Jiraiya today. I mean they are so cute but I like Kakashi, I kind of feel bad for Jiraiya though. He is just so nice. What am I going to do.* A Hour Later Jiraiya left and Kakashi was still packing his stuff up when he said "Angela can I talk to you?" "Yes" I walked over towards him. Kakashi then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his muscular body. "I umm... like you." Kakashi said while he was blushing. He then kissed me, I then put my arms around his neck as we kissed. He slid his hand down from my waist and grabbed my legs picking me up. He held me in the air and he kissed my neck. He then allowed me to go back to the ground and said "Angela can I ask you something?" "Yes you can" I said. "Not here but at school, meet me in the stairwell C in the morning." Kakashi then turned and grabbed his bag and kissed my cheek before he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own any of Naruto) *Jiraiya's POV* After I went out the door I heard her laugh and I snuck a peep in her window. I was surprised with what I have seen. Kakashi had kissed Angela and she did not pull away I guess I am just a friend. I turned when I heard them taking. I walked towards my house with my head down. I was not going to school tomorrow I did not want to see them together. I sat on my bed and thought, then changed my clothes and went to bed. *Kakashi's POV* I walked out of Angela's house and I heard her footsteps get farther away. I began to walk to my house. I was thinking of how I was going to tell her. I wonder what she was thinking now. Will she meet me at the stairwell or go for Jiraiya? Well she did kiss me so that must be a good sign. I walked in my house and towards my room. Lying on my bed I fell asleep ready to go to school tomorrow. *Angela's POV* I turned to go to my room to change clothes. I then took a bath and headed to bed along with one thought in my mind. What was Kakashi going to tell me in the Stairwell tomorrow? I kind of feel bad about Jiraiya but I like Kakashi more. Jiraiya is like a big brother to me. I lied down on my bed covering up with my blankets. Pretending that I was lying with Kakashi and that I was cuddling up towards him. Kakashi's arms were around me pulling me towards his chest, holding me tight. I fell asleep and woke up to my alarm going off. I got out of bed and changed into my school clothes. I was happy because today Kakashi is going to tell me something. I wonder what it will be. *Jiraiya's POV* I heard my alarm and I got up. I sat up on my bed thinking I do not want to go to school. I will not see Kakashi and Angela kiss again in front of me while, I was kind of peaking on her and him. Is that weird or crazy? Because of this I am going to write a book. A book that will make me famous. The Angel with bat wings and the main characters are Kakashi and the angel, Angela Duong. I will start to write it now. "Chapter One. She sat next to me in class and she and I would have so many conversations..." *Kakashi's POV* I woke up to hear my annoying alarm go off. I picked up my blue jeans and a black skin tight shirt with my converses. I went into the shower and let the water run down my body. After the shower I went to go change then headed out the door. I walked to school and went to stairwell C to wait for Angela. After a few minutes waited I saw her turn the corner. I walked over and hugged her, she looked so pretty today. She then kissed me moving her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I knew then that she will say yes. "Angela, can I ask you something?" "Yes, Kakashi you can" She said with a smile on her face. *Jiraiya's POV* I just finished chapter one of my book, it left me in tears because of the memories I had with Angela. I wish that Kakashi never came and take her away but there is nothing I can do now. I looked down at the papers and labeled one the papers "Chapter Two". I started to write Chapter Two of the book. *Angela's POV* I wonder what is going to ask me I wonder as I turn the corner of Stairwell C. I saw him walk over to me to hug me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then I heard Kakashi say "Angela, can I ask you something?" "Yes Kakashi you can" I said with a smile on my face. I saw him open his mouth to weak but the bell had rung and we had to go to our classes. I cursed the bell under my voice. Oh well I see him in fourth block, he will tell me then. I headed to Room 251 and did not see Jiraiya there. I took my seat and listened to Mr. Nayashi. My mind began to wonder what Kakashi is going to tell me, the wait is becoming not bearable anymore. I want to know. maybe if I did not kiss him he would have told me sooner. The bell rung for second block, today is going to be killer. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Angela' POV)Second and third block went the slowest. Come to think about it I have not seen Jiraiya at school for some time. I began to wonder if he is okay. The bell for fourth block had ended and I walked outside of the building to see Kakashi. He was standing there leaning up against an oak tree, with his head up against the trunk. I began to walk over towards him I got into arms reached when he pulled me closer into him. "I knew you was there you are not that sneaky Angela." Kakashi said sarcastically. I began to blush because my plan had failed. I slowly put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh by the way what did you wanted to tell me?" I said remembering the stairs.

"Oh that umm… do you want to go on a date with me?" Kakashi blushed as he spoke.

"Kakashi I will go out with you" As I spoke Kakashi lifted me up in the air and kissed me.

"Can you put me down I do not like being picked up?" I spoke quietly. When I looked at Kakashi he has the grin and I did not know what he was thinking. Then all of a sudden he threw me over his shoulders and carried me down the sidewalk. "Hey let me down!" I shouted and tried to loosen his grip on my waist, but he was too strong. "I will never let go of you" Kakashi said while running his hands through my hair messing it up.

"Aw that's nice but please let me down" Trying to push up off his chest.

"Fine you are no fun Ms. Angela," He said as he began to let me down. As my feet hit the ground Kakashi takes me by my waist and pulls me into him.

"I am to fun mister" As I said this I began to run to the pond near my house.

"Hey wait up" He then ran after me. We ran all the way to the pond. It was the only pond that was clear; there was fish and frogs in the water. By the pond was an oak tree with a swing tied to the branches. "Wow I never knew this was here" Kakashi said smiling. I knew he was up to something when he asked do you have anything in your pockets. Of course I did not then he lifted me and tossed me into the cold water. "KAKASHI oh my gosh " I shouted then looked to see Kakashi was no longer on the land. I was looking and felt arms around my waist. "I got you the bad water wont get you now" I looked into his eyes as he chuckled. I put my arms around his neck and dunked him under the water. When he got up he looked at me with a shocked expression. "Game on" He said with a devilish smile. I tried to swim away from him but he grabbed my sides pulling me closer towards him.

(Kakashi's POV) Second and third block went by slowly. After the bell had rung I went to stand against the oak tree. I heard Angela step on a stick making a snap sound. I looked up and she was in arms reach that is when I pulled her closer to me. "I knew you was there you are not that sneaky Angela." I said sarcastically. I saw hear begin to blush because her plan had failed. I felt her arms around my neck and she kissed me. "Oh by the way what did you wanted to tell me?" she said. To be honest I was worried to ask her. "Oh that umm… do you want to go on a date with me?" I began blushed as I spoke.

"Kakashi I will go out with you" As she spoke I began to lift her up in the air and kissed her.

"Can you put me down I do not like being picked up?" Angela spoke quietly. When she looked down at me I had a smile and she did not know what I was thinking. Then all of a sudden I threw her over my shoulders and carried her down the sidewalk. "Hey let me down!" she shouted and tried to loosen my grip on her waist, but I was too strong. "I will never let go of you" I said while running my hands through her hair messing it up on purpose. I never wanted this day to end.

"Aw that's nice but please let me down" She said as she tried to push up off of my chest.

"Fine you are no fun Ms. Angela," I said then I began to let her down. As her feet hit the ground I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"I am to fun mister" As she said then she began to run into a strange direction.

"Hey wait up" I began to run after her. We ran all the way to wherever she was taking me. To my surpise there was a pond that was clear with frogs and fishes swimming in the water. By the pond was an oak tree with a swing tied to the branches. "Wow I never knew this was here" I said smiling.

"Is there anything in your pockets." I asked with an evil smile.

"No I don't all of my stuff is in my bag." She said without a clue of what I was fixing to do to her. I picked her up and tossed her into the pond's water. "KAKASHI oh my gosh " She shouted at me and looked to find that I was missing. I put my arms around her waist. "I got you the bad water won't get you now" That is when she saw me. She looked into my eyes and I began to chuckle. Without a hint she dunked me under the water. I came up out of the water with shocked. "Game on" I said with a devilish smile. She began to swim away when I grabbed her waist to pull her to me so she could not escape.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jiraiya's POV) I have been spending my time writing The Angel with Bat Wings. I was in the middle of typing the last sentence when a single tear went down my cheek. No matter what she has done to me I will never stop loving her. I hope that she will buy my book and understand what she has done to me. Then she would feel my pain that she has put me through. She was an angel that meant a demon. Now she is an angel with bat wings. She has fallen from Heaven and is no longer an angel. I remember her smile and having a good time with me then he came into the picture. Damn you Kakashi you have took my love away from me. The last sentence "She will regret falling from Heaven." that was the end of the book. It took me this long to write this book. I called the company and sent it to them.

(Producers' POV) "We have a story from Jiraiya, I believe it is called The Angel with Bat Wings. So who wants to read it?" Said the boss.

"Man I don't know I have been very busy lately" one man said while yawning.

"I will give this guy a chance" it was a woman who spoke up.

"Alright go and read it and report back to me." The boss said and the woman left with the copy. The woman left the office and went to her area. "I wonder who is the angel?" She began to wonder to herself. She opened to the first page and began to read. A couple hours later she closed the book. The last page "She will regret falling from Heaven" was sad. What female could do something so cruel to him? "Hey Sakura have you finished the book?"

"Yes I have Naruto I believe he has talent. He writes with so much passion its like I was feeling what he felt. I can relate to him, poor kid." I said. I looked at my boss's yellow spiky hair in his gray suit. "Very well contact him and tell him the news. We will begin to make copies." As Naruto left I pulled up my email to contact him.

"Hello Jiraiya, this is Sakura, from the company. My boss and I would like to congratulates you for your book being published. My aches for you she was cruel is there away we can meet up?" I hit the send button and waited a few minutes until he messaged me back.

"Really it is being published. When do you want to meet up Ms. Haruno?" I blushed at the last words. Ms. Haruno I would never believe anyone would call me that. I began to email him back.

"Do you know the Twisted Attic? If so can we meet Wednesday at 6:00pm?" I hit send and was hoping that he knew and could meet me. A couple minutes later I heard bing, I knew that he replied to my email.

"Twisted Attic I will find it Wednesday at 6:00pm is great I cant wait to see you Ms. Haruno. I have to go to work tomorrow so it is a goodbye for now. I look forward to hanging out with you."

"Okay I also have to go to work in the morning to get your book on the shelves. I cant wait either." After I sent the email I logged off of my laptop and went to bed. Tomorrow is Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

*Fast forward to Wednesday*

**Jiraiya's POV**

I can not wait until I get to meet Sakura at the Twisted Attic. Sadly it was only 12:00, and I was meeting her at 1800, and the time was only 1400. "_Oh what am I going to do for four hours?" _I asked myself in my head. So many questions flooded my mind and I could not think straight. What did she look like? What is she like? Why me? All these questions and I will find out in a few hours. I then plopped down on my bed and looked up at the white ceiling. Staring at the dust covered ceiling fan spin around I began to find myself falling asleep.

**Angela's POV**

I was in my bedroom still thinking about Kakashi and I in the water. That was so much fun and I hope we can do that again. Oh the way that he smirkes when he is thinking about doing something. The way his soft lips touch mine and his hands around my waist to keep me close to him. Thank goodness we are on spring break, so I do not have to go to school even though I get to see Kakashi there. I picked up my phone looking down at my wallpaper which was Kakashi getting out of the water ringing the water from his shirt. It was a perfectly timed photo and the best thing is he does not know I took it. I unlocked my phone and went under contacts. I scrolled down the names and I stopped at Jiraya's. I stared at the screen for a few minutes thinking back to my first day.

I wondered how he had been and I decided to call him. The phone was ringing and it kept ringing for a few seconds until I heard his voice say "Hello? Who is this?"

"Jiraya you dont know who this is?" I said with a sadness in my heart.

"No, this was an unknown number? What is your name?" He said with a uptight voice.

"I am Anglea? We went to class together."

"Angela...Angela...Angela oh I remember read the book "The Angel with the Bat Wings" I wrote it. Sorry I have to go I have a date with a girl." He said then hung up the phone. I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear and looked down. We was only on the phone for three minutes. I went over to my desk and turned on my laptop. Once it was pulled up I searched for the book he told me to. I first looked at the book cover which had a girl on there that had huge batlike wings and she had a glowing red horns coming from her hair. The picture was black and white except for the horns. I then saw a link to read it online and I started.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

That was weird why did she call me oh well I can't worry about that Sakura is waiting on me. I looked down at the phone and realized what time it was and I started to get ready. I pulled on dark blue jeans and a black shirt with my favorite white hoodie. I walked to the meeting place. Once I got there I asked the hostess if there was a Sakura here. She pointed me in the direction and I walked until I found a female with pink hair and green eyes. She had long legs that was slightly covered up by a black knee length skirt that had a slit that went up her right thigh. She also wore a white button up blouse and her hair was pinned up with black chopsticks with a few strands framing her face. I felt my cheeks become red and I didn't know what to say. "Are you Jiraiya?" She said looking up from my book. I nodded and walked to sit down, but before I did she stood up and said "We are not going to be here we have a different table." She turned and I then noticed she was wearing black four inch heels.

I followed her until she sat down and patted my seat next to her gesturing me to sit down. "Let's talk about your book shall we?"

**Angela's POV: **

I finally finished the book which was not that long since I have read longer books, but I never knew that was how he felt when I was with Kakashi, or that he watched me change! So he thinks he can make me feel like the bad person when he did all that stuff behind my back. I can't even believe he put that much detail in there. I needed my Kakashi, so I picked up my phone and found his name. My hands were trembling, and then he answered. "Hey baby girl what's up?"

"Can you come over?" My voice was shaky and I wanted to lay on his shoulder feeling his fingers run through my hair. "Yes I will be there quickly" I heard the phone click and I set the phone down on my pillow and waited for him to show up. A couple minutes have passed and I heard his tires hit the gravel in my driveway then his truck door slammed back. He knew that my door was unlocked and he ran to my bedroom. I rushed to him laying my head on his chest. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. He sat down with me in his lap. "Baby what happened?" He asked me while he looked down at my tear filled eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kakashi's POV:**

I was taking a nap until I heard my phone go off. It was my baby, and I quickly answered it. "Hey baby girl what's up?" I asked her.

"Can you come over?" She replied and I could tell her voice was shaky like she is about to cry. "Yes I will be there quickly" I said then hung up the phone and rushed out the door to leave. I went over the speed limit wondering what had happened. So many thoughts went through my head. I never realized there was so many stop signs in her neighborhood. I pulled into her driveway and ran to her front door which was unlocked even though I tell her not to. I headed to her room and saw her run up to me. I felt my shoulder become wet from her tears and then I picked her up in my arms and walked towards her bed. It was always soft. I put her in my lap and asked "Baby what happened?". I saw the tears in her eyes and I wanted to hit something. She sniffed her nose and said "Jiraiya wrote a book" Once I heard his name I knew it was not good and I wanted to find him and beat him, but I was there for my girl. "What was in it?" I asked holding her tight.

"He watched me undress from my window and he put in very detailed in the book. He has been spying on me and you." I heard her voice completely crack and she began to cry more. I ran my hand through her hair and held her close to me so she could hear my heart that beated for her and only her. I wish that she felt better so I could give her surprise, but I felt the time was not the right. All I did was sit on her soft bed and held her tightly in my arms. Then her soft voice spoke "Kakashi I love you and thank you for being here with me." I smiled and replied "I love you baby girl and I will always be here with you and for you." I looked down into her eyes and instead of tears of sadness her eyes watered with joy and happiness. I can not wait until she finds out the surprise, so she knows how much I truly love her.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

"I mean we can talk about the girl from the book, but I rather talk about the woman before me." I said with a smirk then I saw her shyly smile as she blushed. "Oh okay then" She said as she moved closer to me. "What about we talk about what you are thinking right now?" She asked looking up at me. I then cleared my throat and looked at the door and said "Can we go back to a quiet place with no people?" As I said that she looked amazed and she walked towards the door holding her keys in hand. I followed her watching her hips sway as she walked. Once we was outside she went to her dark blue ford prius. I looked at it with a weird expression, but I tried to hide it not to hurt her feelings.

I opened the door for her and she said down saying "well aren't you the gentlemen." I laughed while I walked around and once I got in I replied "Some places I am" She smirked at my comment and she drove to a medium sized house and she walked up the pathway locking the door. "Come in" She said as she walked in. Once I was in her house I pushed her up against the living room door holding her right hand above her head. "Oh is that all you got?" She said smiling and that was my clue.

**Angela's POV:**

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I had to admit that was the best sleep I got. I woke up to the best smell ever and that was the smell of BACON. I got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Then I saw the best sight anyone can see and that is the sight of your love cooking you your favorite breakfast. I walked up quietly and put my arms around his waist. "Good morning sweetie" He said in his sexy soft voice. "Mhhh good morning to you stranger" I said as i slapped his butt and ran away. He turned to look at me and said "just wait until we finish breakfast" He said with an evil smile. I sat at the table while he put the food on it. My mouth began to water at the sight of the extra crispy bacon. He finally sat down and looked at me saying "well have some I did not cook this much food for it to be just drooped over." I gave a slight laugh then loaded my plate up with eggs, bacon, sausage links, two pancakes overflowing with maple syrup. I waited till he got his food which was the exact same as mine. We both then began to dig into our breakfast.

Once we both finished our plates and was filled we both cleaned the dishes. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him. I could see the gears turning in his head then he spoke "What about Fairy Tail?" I could not help my expression, but the joy overcame my face. I started to jump up and down with excitement. Since he never saw the first episode, but I always talked about it we started with the very first episode.


End file.
